A GAME BEFORE BED
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [YAOI!]Sanzo has gone off and left Goku with Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai leaves on an errand and Goku is a little restless before bed so Gojyo decides to entertain him with a fun and convenient game.


A GAME BEFORE BED

Paring; GOJYOxGOKU (Implied SANZOxGOKU)

Gojyo watched as Goku bounced around the kitchen watching Hakkai cook. Hakkai smiled at Goku when he asked if the food was going to be ready yet and Hakkai told him to be patient and to go sit down on the couch with Gojyo. Gojyo rolled his eyes as Goku pounced onto the couch and sat still humming a little tune. Gojyo sighed remembering how Goku ended up at their house. Gojyo was suppose to have gone out to do his usual girl search but right before Goku had come with Sanzo and The Oh Holy Shit Monk had left him at the house for the two men to look after while he did something unknown that Goku couldn't come along for. Gojyo took a swig of his beer and looked at the boy next to him. Gojyo wouldn't admit it to Goku but he thought the boy was rather good looking and at the moment he seemed tempting with nothing on but a t-shirt and boxers on. After a few seconds Goku looked at Gojyo with a raised eyebrow at the silence of the red haired man.

"What are you looking at pervy kappa?"

"Nothing... just a stupid monkey."

"Shut up. Cockroach."

"Don't call me that," Gojyo said glaring at Goku.

"Or what? You look like one as we all know, with your antennae."

"I DO NOT HAVE ANTENNAE!"

"Now, now, Gojyo... no need to get angry." Hakkai said chuckling a little.

"Is the food already now?"

"Yes Goku, its finally all done."

"YAY" Goku shouted with glee.

"I really, REALLY do think he has a stomach for a brain."

Goku ignored Gojyo and began to eat. Gojyo looked at Goku again and smiled evilly at the thought of what the tight ass monk would think if he knew he wanted the boy. Gojyo quickly looked down at his food as he noticed that Hakkai had seen him staring at Goku. Hakkai coughed and began to eat his own food. Unfortunately for Gojyo, Hakkai knew of Gojyo infatuation with the boy. Hakkai on many occasions had to stop Gojyo from tackling the boy when Goku was left with them alone. Gojyo could remember a conversation that him and Hakkai had; where Hakkai had told Gojyo to keep away from the boy unless he wanted to get his head blown off by Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai knew to well that he liked Goku but wouldn't admit to it to anyone, not even himself. Hakkai coughed again and Gojyo looked up at him and smiled knowing Goku was oblivious to the whole ordeal. Gojyo began to eat. Tonight no matter what he would finally get what he wanted and no one, not even Hakkai would stop him. Gojyo looked up and saw Goku reaching for the last rice ball and grabbed it at the same time as Goku did. This form of activity always gave him the excuse to come in close contact with the boy which Hakkai always found sigh worthy. After dinner Gojyo helped Hakkai clean and Goku went to wash up. Gojyo stood next to Hakkai, drying the dishes while Hakkai washed them.

"So what's up Gojyo?"

"Huh... oh nothing... why?"

"You were looking at Goku quite a bit today."

"Oh it was nothing... heh..."

"Gojyo..."

"What! I cant just look at him with it out meaning something?"

"No."

Gojyo didn't answer he just grabbed another dish from Hakkai and dried it silently.

"What are you planing to do?"

"I'm not ganna do anything alright..."

"That better be the truth because if Sanzo finds out you..."

"To hell with Sanzo... the boy is free he doesn't really belong to him."

"Technically he does Gojyo... Sanzo is his caretaker."

"Yeah, yeah. It shouldn't mean he cant be claimed by someone else..."

Hakkai gave Gojyo another dish with the conversation coming to a finish as Goku walked into the kitchen. Gojyo almost dropped the plate as he looked at Goku who was soaking wet, his hair sticking to his face in wet strands and was wearing nothing but a towel. Hakkai glanced at Goku and walked over to him.

"What's the matter Goku?"

"The water stopped and I don't know why."

"Really... that's strange."

Hakkai walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on and nothing came out. Hakkai frowned at this result.

"Hm... I guess I'll have to go to town to see if I can get a plumber over here. Although it is a little late."

"Its only about eight o'clock... you can go and make an appointment and the guy can come in the morning that way." Gojyo suggested.

"I... suppose your right... will you two be alright if I leave you here alone?" Hakkai asked mainly looking at Gojyo who smiled innocently.

"Sure... it'll be peachy."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo suspiciously then deciding it would be best to get a early appointment, agreed to go. Hakkai nodded his head at Goku and told him to dry off and go straight to bed and muttered a "behave" to Gojyo before leaving. After Hakkai left Goku went to his room and got dressed and came out to Gojyo sitting on the couch again looking at a magazine while smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. Goku sat next to Gojyo and looked at him intently. Gojyo smirked inwardly as he thought off all the things he could do right then and there to the boy. Gojyo made his usual straight face and looked up at Goku.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in bed like a good little boy"

"I'm not tired. Can we play something?"

"Like what?" Gojyo said smirking at the game he wanted to play which was the 'Tie Goku to a chair and ravish him' game.

"I dunno... something... anything cuz I'm bored."

"Anything, huh?"

Goku was playing straight into his trap now and he was digging a whole that he would not be able to get out of. Gojyo smiled and thought for a moment on what type of game they could play that would give him free access to Goku. Gojyo smiled widely as he got an idea... yes he knew it my be lame but he thought it was better than taking the boy right then and there. Goku looked at Gojyo curiously as he got up and went to the kitchen. When Gojyo came back with an empty bottle he gestured for Goku to come over to him. The two sat across from each other on the floor.

"What is that for?" Goku asked indicating the bottle in between them.

"Well you see where ganna play and old game called, spin the bottle."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well what ever the bottle lands on you have to... kiss... it... for example if the bottle were to land on," Gojyo looked around for something disgusting and spotted a washcloth that was visible from the kitchen, "that over there, you would have to kiss it."

"I dunno... this game seems a little weird... why are we playing this."

"Why... are you scared?"

"No..."

"Then lets play...you go first."

"Fine..."

Goku got on his hands and knees as he leaned over to spin the bottle. The bottle twirled for a few minutes and then landed on a the dusty self. Gojyo laughed as Goku got up and slowly walked over to the shelf and bent down pitting his lips on it and kissed it. Gojyo laughed more as Goku pulled away from it, coughed, spitting, and wiping his mouth. When Goku sat back down Gojyo leaned over on all fours and spined the bottle making it land on the couch which was next to Goku. Gojyo looked disappointedly at the couch. Goku thinking it was because he didn't want to kiss the couch laughed but what he didn't know was that Gojyo was dissapointed that he was so close to getting Goku and it ended up not working.

The two played a few more times Goku having to kiss multiple disgusting things and Gojyo having to kiss less disgusting things. Although one time for Goku, he had to kiss the basket of fruits on a table. Gojyo had told him to pick one of the fruits and Goku picked the banana making Gojyo regret the suggestion as Goku kissed the tip of it and sucked it slightly. Gojyo had just finished his turn now, having to kiss a picture of himself, Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo. Now it was Goku's turn. Goku spun the bottle watching it intently and his eyes widened as it landed on Gojyo. Gojyo inwardly smirked as Goku looked at him. Goku hesitated, but when Gojyo asked him daringly what he was waiting for Goku began to crawl over to Gojyo. Gojyo watched in amusement at Goku's blushing face as he leaned his head in towards Gojyo's. Gojyo savored the kiss as Goku's soft tender lips made contact with his. The kiss was chase and meek. Gojyo had to use all his self control to not pull the boy to him as Goku pulled away blushing madly. Gojyo smirked at Goku who was moving to sit back in his seat. Gojyo felt confident now, he grabbed the bottle and gave it a twirl and to his greatest delight it landed on Goku who looked a little flustered still. Gojyo casually got up and slowly walked over to Goku who seemed to be nervous and why shouldn't he be, Gojyo was more experienced in this matter. Gojyo leaned down on his knees and grabbed the back of Goku's head pulling Goku up towards him and kissed him. Gojyo started slowly licking Goku's bottom lip slightly. Goku whimpered at the spark of pleasure he got from the kiss. Gojyo held Goku up as the boys body gave way a little. Then as Gojyo bit Goku's bottom lip roughly, Goku gasped giving Gojyo freedom to explore Goku's mouth. Gojyo couldn't help but want Goku more as he tasted the boy and it made it more difficult to pull away as Goku began to kiss back. Gojyo opened his eyes and looked at Goku. Gojyo's stomach gave a little jolt at the sight of Goku. Goku was panting and he gulped a couple of times to get rid of the dryness in his throat. Gojyo smiled at his damage to the boy but quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he heard jeep driving back announcing Hakkai's arrival.

Gojyo acting fast grabbed the bottle putting it back in the kitchen where it was before and then grabbed Goku by the wrist and pulled him to the couch. Gojyo threw Goku onto the couch in a sitting position then sat down himself. Goku took a deep breath finally recovering from the mind tingling kiss Gojyo had given him and looked at Gojyo about to ask him what was going on when Hakkai came in. Hakkai looked at Gojyo suspiciously as he saw him smiling smugly to himself.

"Did you two behave while I was gone?"

"Yup.." Gojyo answered innocently.

"Hm.. Goku why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Uh..." Goku turned a light shade of pink and answered, "I wasn't sleepy yet so I stayed up with Gojyo."

"Well go to bed otherwise when Sanzo comes you'll be yelled at for not being ready."

"Uh, O-okay." Goku got off the couch and before leaving glanced at Gojyo who smiled at him. Gojyo watched as Goku disappeared then twitched as he felt Hakkai's eyes piercing through him. Gojyo slowly looked at Hakkai who had a straight face on, no smile at all. Gojyo stood up and stretched trying to ignore Hakkai's accusing look.

"Well, I'm beat... I'm ganna go to bed so goodnig-" Gojyo began but Hakkai stopped him.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"N-nothing... absolutely nothing."

"Then why was Goku acting a litte strange and why was he blushing when I asked him why he was still up?"

"I dunno... maybe he thought you were mad at him..."

"Fine, but please try not to do anything else."

"Yeah promise... I cant anyway. Cuz when the kid goes to sleep nothing sept food can wake him."

Hakkai chuckled a little knowing that statement was true. The two finally went to bed. Gojyo opened his door and closed it as he turned on the lights with a flick of a switch. Then as Gojyo turned around to face his bed he saw a sight worth remembering. Goku was laying down on Gojyo's bed, his hands behind his head staring up at the sealing. Gojyo walked over to the bed and sat down next to Goku. Gojyo looked down at Goku and asked, "What are you doing in here monkey boy?", but got nothing. Goku kept staring at the sealing ignoring Gojyo and Gojyo moved his left hand towards Goku's body, it would be so easy to just have him right then but he knew it wouldn't be a good thing if he did so he kept his hands to himself.

"Gojyo?" Goku asked casually.

"What?"

"Earlier... Um, ya know... when we were playing that game?"

"Yeah?"

Goku was now looking at Gojyo, his eyes staring into Gojyo's. Goku didn't say anything for a while so Gojyo asked, "What about the game?"

"Well when you- you kissed me... why did you... um... kiss me like that?"

"Like what?"

"The way ya did... it was all... intense and stuff..."

"You mean..." Gojyo leaned closer to Goku and pressed his lips against Goku's kissing him in the same mind tingling fashion as before then pulled away, "Like that?"

"Uhuh..." Goku said his breath unsteady like the first time.

"Cuz I wanted to."

"Y-you stupid kappa... that isn't a reason." Goku shouted sitting up.

"Well you asked and I answered so to bad if you don't like it."

"Fine... that's all I wanted to know so I'm ganna go then..." Goku said getting up and heading to the door.

"What's the matter monkey? Did you want something else for an answer?"

"No, you pervy cockroach." Goku retorted turning to face Gojyo.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that."

Gojyo pined Goku to the wall and Goku winced slightly at the unexpected attack. Goku looked up at Gojyo who was looking at him differently then he usually did. Gojyo tightened his grip on Goku's arms and kept looking at Goku as if looking for something. "G-Gojyo?" Goku muttered but was silenced as Gojyo kissed him again this time more tenderly. Goku mewed slightly at the sweetness of Gojyo's touch. Goku tried to push Gojyo away but for some reason he wouldn't budge.

"G-Gojyo... mm... stop- stop it." Goku said while Gojyo licked Goku's upper lip then the bottom.

"I don't want to..." Gojyo answered smirking as he nibbled on Goku's ear.

"Why... ah... why are you doing this..."

Gojyo stopped his assault on Goku's ear and looked Goku in the face. Goku blushed as Gojyo smirked lovingly at him and at the position they were in. Gojyo had his body pressing Goku against the wall.

"Your really dumb ya know that..."

"Shut up. I asked you a question..."

"Its- its cuz I like ya," Gojyo flat out said.

"W-what!"

"I said I like ya... and I want YOU more than anything."

Goku eyes widened at the words he couldn't believe what Gojyo said but didn't give any recollection to it as Gojyo captured him in a kiss again. Goku whined a little but then began to kiss Gojyo back with just as much passion as Gojyo. Gojyo wanted this and now that he had the chance he was going to take the boy then and there even if Hakkai said not to. Gojyo grinded his hips against Goku's earning a low moan from the younger boy. Gojyo broke from the kiss pulling Goku's shirt over his head and then continued to kiss Goku. Goku in his inexperience had a more difficult time trying to unbutton Gojyos shirt blindly but managed anyhow.

The two were half way naked now and Goku allowed himself to be lifted, wrapping his legs around Gojyo's waist as Gojyo picked him up. Gojyo let his legs take him to the bed and then he set Goku down gently on his back without breaking contact with those soft lips. Goku made a muffled moan as Gojyo trailed his hand up his thigh to the hardening member in his boxers. Goku felt Gojyo smirk into their kiss as he tensed when Gojyo grabbed his member firmly, beginning to stroke it slowly. With his free hand, Gojyo, ran it up Goku's upper torso grabbing one of Goku's perked nipples and twiddling with it. After a minute Gojyo led his lips to Goku's neck then to the nipple that had been neglected. Goku inhaled sharply as Gojyo bit his nipple after sucking on it. Gojyo released the nipple and began to go lower to a better treat. Gojyo stopped at Goku's navel, licking it once before he pulled Goku's boxers all the way down with the hand that had been stroking Goku's minutes before and threw the boxers to the side of the bed.

Goku gulped opening his eyes and looking at Gojyo who was smirking up at him, lingering his head over the hard member. Gojyo licked his lips grabbing the member in his left hand and rubbed the tip with his thumb. Goku bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Gojyo repeated the action but this time he licked the tip after removing his thumb. Goku moaned at the touch and lifted himself on his elbows so he could look at Gojyo properly. Smirking at Goku's blushing state Gojyo licked the tip again making Goku gasp. Then before Goku could think of what his situation was like Gojyo took Goku into his mouth. Gojyo moved his head slowly up and down teasingly as Goku lost his position, his head hitting the pillow. Gojyo inwardly smiled at Goku's pleasured unsteady gasps of breath as he went down on Goku again and again. The moans and whimpers Goku was making nearly made Gojyo come but he wanted to wait, he wanted to see how long Goku could last. After a few minutes Gojyo felt Goku grab his hair tightly, puling at it but Gojyo ignored the mild pain and continued his teasing but when he heard Goku utter something, he stopped and slowly pulled Gokus member from his mouth.

"W-what did ya say?" Gojyo asked in slight amazement.

"I- I want you inside me... now!" Goku said in a half begging, half ordering tone.

"Oh really..." Gojyo asked rubbing his fingers over Goku's entrance.

"Mmm... Gojyo stop teasing me... I want you... I want you to take me already..."

"Hah... I don't want to yet... I'm having to much fun just playing with ya."

Gojyo looked at Goku who was pouting. Gojyo thought it might of messed up the mood but the kid looked hot, underneath him. Gojyo kissed Goku again and Goku pulled Gojyo closer, wrapping his fingers in Gojyo's hair. Gojyo moaned as Goku slipped his tongue into his mouth. Goku wasn't going to take this, he ravished the inside of Gojyos mouth wanting more contact making Gojyo loose his composure. Gojyo pulled away from Goku panting. Goku had a smug smile on his face seeing that Gojyo was flushed. "You damn brat." Gojyo said standing and removing his pants and boxers, then capturing Goku in a kiss making his best to control his new lover.

Goku's breath began to get harsher as Gojyo grinded his hips with Goku's. After a moment Gojyo broke the kiss and began to kiss Goku's neck while slipping three fingers into Goku's mouth. Goku took the fingers greedily and began to suck on them. Gojyo nipped Goku's neck lightly at the twinge of pleasure at feeling Goku wrap his tongue around his fingers. When Gojyo felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Goku's mouth with slight difficulty as Goku didn't want to let them go. Gojyo looked Goku in the eyes and asked, "Goku... are you sure you want to go through with this?..." Goku nodded licking his lips and Gojyo said, "Goku, this might feel a little weird at first but bare with me, kay?" Gojyo moved one finger to Goku's entrance. Goku nodded and gasped when the finger was inserted deep inside.

Gojyo moved it out then back in making Goku bit his lip. Gojyo repeated this then inserted another finger. Gojyo leaned down and kissed Goku while picking up a pace with his fingers and when Goku gasped in their kiss he knew he had found Goku's tender spot. Gojyo put the last finger into Goku and began to stretch him further and finally when he felt Goku was loose enough he took the fingers away and replaced them with the tip of his member. "Okay Goku this might hurt at first so get ready..." Gojyo warned before he pushed the tip inside. Goku grabbed Gojyo's forearms and squeezed them as he felt a mild pain mixed with pleasure. "K-keep going." Goku muttered through panted breaths. Gojyo smiled and moved in deeper till he was all the way engulfed in Goku.

They stayed still for a moment and Goku pulled Gojyo down for a kiss and muttered, "move... god please. Move." Gojyo took Goku's begging words and slid out of him and thrust back in slowly. Goku moaned as Gojyo hit his tender spot again. Gojyo did the same thing but this time a little faster noticing how slippery and tight Goku was around him. Soon enough Gojyo was thrusting harder and faster with the pleas of Goku urging him on. Gojyo could feel his upcoming climax and grabbed Goku's hard member and began to pump it with his thrusts. When Goku felt his climax come he moaned Gojyo's name and as he did Gojyo came moaning Goku's name. Gojyo lay his head on Goku forehead breathing heavily and Goku wrapped his arms around Gojyo's back panting and leaned his head up to give Gojyo a small peck on the lips. When the two were calm Gojyo took himself out of Goku and laid next to him in the bed curled together under the covers.

"You know if Hakkai finds us like this in the morning... that is if he doesn't already know... he's ganna kill us... or just me." Gojyo said breathing in Goku's sent while nuzzling his nose in his hair.

"Yeah... but I don't want to leave yet." Goku whined scooting closer to Gojyo.

"Well I don't particularly want you to either but if ya don't its both our ass's and this is my room."

"Oh alright..." Goku said as Gojyo let Goku go so he could get dressed.

Gojyo watched Goku look for his scattered shit and boxers and put them on. When Goku was about to leave Gojyo got up and while walking over to Goku muttered his name in a whisper.

"What?" Goku whispered back as he was half way out of the room.

"I love you..." Gojyo said grabbing the back of Goku's head and bringing him in for one last breathtaking kiss.

"I-I love you too..." Goku muttered back blushing and left to his room.

Gojyo watched Goku disappear and then closed his door and smiling smugly to himself got in bed and fell asleep a very pleased and satisfied man.

The next morning Sanzo came to the house and knocked on the door. Hakkai answered and let Sanzo in. When Sanzo came in he saw Gojyo sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and Goku eating still but he seemed a little more happy than usual. Sanzo walked over to Goku and Goku kept eating then looked at Sanzo and smiled with a mouth full of food. Sanzo mentally controlled himself from yelling at the boy and just sat down at the table. Hakkai walked to the table after giving Gojyo a quick glare as he saw Gojyo's face curl into a smirk.

"Would you like some coffee Sanzo or maybe some tea?" Hakkai asked with his usual smile.

"No... we have to leave... I need to get back to the temple."

"Oh alright then... have a good trip back..."

"Yeah... c'mon, ya monkey..."

"Hey... why do ya have ta call me that.." Goku whined as he followed Sanzo to the door.

When Sanzo opened the door Goku gave a last look at Gojyo on the couch and saw him smiling smugly as the door shut. Man-o-man where things ganna be a lot different when he came back to the house to spend the night with Hakkai and most defiantly Gojyo, Goku thought as he walked next to Sanzo with a smirk.

"So Goku... you have a good time while I was gone?"

"Yup... I sure did."

A/N: YAY! I finished yet another lame yaoi... damn I need to start writing better things... XD... and this is one of my favorite pairings although I probably didn't do it any justice.. But oh well... this was a one shot at showing a little loving with Goku and Gojyo (wow, I need to make a full fledged fic)... hehe n I dunno when this is, maybe before the big trip... but yeah, hoped you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE... well...

SEE YA's


End file.
